fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man 12: Overdrive
Mega Man 12: Overdrive '''is a side-scrolling platformer video game in the ''Mega Man ''franchise which acts as a celebration of the ''Mega Man series' 35th anniversary (August 17th, 2022). Set after Mega Man 11 the villainous Dr. Wily stole a handful of Robot Masters from Mega Man's past to cause trouble to the Blue Bomber. Story Mega Man Mega Man: Overdrive takes place six months after Dr. Wily's eleventh attempt at world domination. Dr. Wily is building another castle in seclusion. In middle of production, Wily decides to build a large laser cannon, aiming at Mega City. The problem is that the mad doctor needs a power source. Suddenly, a research team gives Wily a dusty piece of paper. Wily observes the paper, where it says that eight secret crystals of certain powers are hidden throughout eight different areas. Hooked on getting these items, the madman goes to Light Labs to go get his eight generals of destruction. Wily breaks into Light Labs & gives an message to Dr. Light if that he doesn't have Mega Man surrender, Mega City will be destroyed. Light refuses, so Wily steals eight of Light's unfinished Robot Masters. To add another insult to injury, Wily frames Mega Man as the villain behind the attack on Light Labs. Mega Man returns to Light Labs too late, and with the police & Wily's minions hot on his trail. Mega Man suits up to clear his name & defeat Wily again Gameplay Mega Man: Overdrive's gameplay resembles every other Mega Man sidescroller. The Super Mega Buster & slide techniques will be re-used in this game (unlike 9 & 10). Instead of the typical 28 health points, Mega Man will have at least 32 health points (like the first Mega Man X games). Characters * : The Blue Bomber returns to stop Dr. Wily's evil schemes again. Mega Man retains his slide & Super Mega Buster technique. * : Mega Man's robot dog companion. He would transform into these transformations to assist Mega Man **Rush Coil: Rush will grow a trampoline on his back, which Mega Man can jump to high areas. **Rush Jet: Rush will turn into a jet, which Mega Man can ride on. **Rush Marine: Rush will turn into a submarine, which makes water-filled areas easier to traverse **Rush Drill: The unused weapon from Mega Man 3. Rush will drill down to the ground to give certain health upgrades. * : Mega Man's creator or "father". He runs a shop with Auto & Roll, where Mega Man can use P-Chips to buy certain items, like E-Tanks & 1-Ups. * : Mega Man's sister, who deeply cares for her brother. She assists Light & Auto in a shop where Mega Man can buy things. (She has her outfit from Mega Man 8) * : The large automatic mechanic, who is Mega Man's self proclaimed biggest fan. He runs a shop with Dr. Light & Roll. * : Mega Man's older brother (a prototype). He is the second playable character, who can be unlocked after the game is beaten once. He can block enemy attacks with his shield, and can charge up his Special Weapons. *Eddie: Also known as Flip-Top. Eddie serves as Mega Man's walking suitcase. At mid-points of levels, he will show up to give Mega Man an upgrade. *Tango: Mega Man's pet cat from a space adventure a while ago. He will roll & attack enemies on the ground. *Beat: Mega Man's pet bird, who is unlocked after five Robot Masters are defeated. He will attack all enemies mid-air & on the ground. *Dr. Wily: The main antagonist. Wily is hell-bent on world domination, and uses robot minions for slave labor. Bosses Stages Mini-Bosses *'Falke-Met (Copter Man): A plane, piloted by a Met. It fires machine guns, stationed on the wings. It could also throw out bombs on parachutes. *'Mole Tank '(Excavator Man): A large tank that resembles a mole. It fires cannonballs from its "snout" & will roar, causing slacatites to fall on the ground, something that Mega Man can avoid, when the Mole Tank charges at him. Weapons *'Twister Gust: '''Copter Man's special weapon. Fires tornadoes that catch almost every enemy. When charged, it can fire high winds that acts like a screen-nuke. *'Excavator Burrow''': Excavator Man's weapon. Mega Man will burrow under the ground, and could attack any enemy underground. When charged up, once Mega Man emerges from the ground, he will be invincible for five seconds.